Talk:Noah Family
Lulu Bell Her description and her picture are confusing me. Descriptions says in the first line she is a blond Noah and her picture is telling me she has black hair. Later in it mentions she has black hair in Noah form, but maybe we should switch it around and mention that first? Then maybe mention later than in her human form she has blond hair. Acacia Akiyama 16:09, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Fiddler Fiddler (フィードラ, Fidora?) is the 6th disciple and represents the "Eclipse" of Noah. Not much is known about him yet. However, further information showed that he could control the power of darkness which impressed the Earl When was this stated? Can someone provide a manga scan? Also when has Wisely displayed telekinesis/puppetry? I only recall Cyril doing this. I don't understand why his name is so often translated as Fiddler. Feeder is what makes sense to me, seeing as he's the Noah of Corrosion, which pretty much eats through things, and implants parasites into other people. Anyway, have we had any confirmation on the name from anywhere? Heylittleworld 05:20, March 6, 2012 (UTC) VIZ spells his name as "Fiidora." Until an official source directly from Hoshino containing an English spelling comes out, we will go with Fiidora. .Seshat. 05:25, March 6, 2012 (UTC) point of this page.... Similarly to the Generals page this has too much information, is disorganised and the characters all have thier own pages now. i'm putting this up for deletion.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 08:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I've redone the page; it was and still is necessary, but its execution was handled poorly and people's persistence in adding useless information did, indeed, make it a viable candidate for deletion. I'm hoping, though, that with the new edits it will have enough merit to remain; it's still a long ways from completion, but I think the new layout should be enough to change it's possible deletion status. .Seshat. 06:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Neah Walker To .Seahat didn't he clearly says he's the Noah of Destruction or what makes you its not? --Cococrash11 04:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) My problem with people putting it in is no one can agree what it's supposed to say. What chapter did it 'clearly' state this in? .Seshat. 04:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) http://reader.ieatsoul.com/en/read/d-gray-man/36/198/13/ http://www.mangareader.net/210-57363-14/dgray-man/chapter-198.html I don't really trust Manga Stream but I trust Ieatsoul more. Which is correct?--Cococrash11 04:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Considering two well-known scanlators can't agree on the wording, it is not our place to assume that either is correct. We will just have to wait for the VIZ translation, or wait for MangaStream to release a chapter that agrees with Ieatsoul's translation. .Seshat. 04:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You agree with Viz but at the same time you don't agree with them that doesn't sound like it makes sense. --Cococrash11 04:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You're going to have to be more specific on the points you don't understand insofar as my not agreeing with VIZ. Yes, there are points I agree with them on, and yes, there are points I don't agree with them on; the Fanbook has proven them wrong on several things, such as proper nouns. However, they do, generally, get titles right; it's hard to mess up something as straightforward as a title, whereas a name can be translated in many ways. However, we are not talking about a name; we are talking about a title. .Seshat. 04:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Katsura Hoshino's 2011 Character Book. (Noah Memos) I have just recently read Hoshino's notes regarding the Clan of Noah. Some of the information revealed in the book has relevent information that i have added (although i forgot to sign in before editing). The Noah's i have added to are Fiidora. Maitora, and Toraido. Falconidae 18:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for that; I think you tried to add it the other day, but lacking references and improper placing (a long with a few other things) kept me from letting it stay. I'll add the basic reference notes, but if you could source any new information from now on, it would help (we've had people come in before and simply try to add falsities and gave no tracable sources, and weeding those things out is still a priority). .Seshat. 19:05, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Nope, this is the first time i've added with regards to the character book. Of course, i would be happy to provide info on the noahs. The false information can be such a pain. I usually try to get rid of it asap if i see it. Falconidae 19:11, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Any new information you could offer from CharaGray would be much appreciated~! Are you getting it from D.Gray-Divinity or some other site...? .Seshat. 01:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I get my info from various different sources. I will gladly provide info when i think it's relevent. Anyway, i noticed a while ago that you undid a revision regarding wisely that you stated "must be sourced". Would you mind telling me what was written? I could probably tell you whether or not it's legit. Falconidae 02:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) It was something along the lines of "Hoshino has stated that Wisely is probably her favorite Noah". .Seshat. 03:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ahhh i see. Yep that's in CharaGray. The translation is something like "Wisely might be my favorite Noah, he's also the liveliest one". I was actually quite suprised when i read that bit. I alway's assumed her favorite would be Tyki. Falconidae 04:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ^.^ Thank you for that~. It's been put in and referenced now. XD And, actually, it kinda makes sense to me... She admitted, after all, that she saw some of herself in Miranda, showing that she thinks of herself as odd and a bit socially awkward... And Wisely's kinda like that (XD Wisely is the Noah-Miranda). Tyki's much more... slick and backstab-y. .Seshat. 04:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) The war What is known about the war, in chapter 7 it says that the inoccent users won the war, but that does not seem to be the case in later chapters, can somone clarify this. Grz349 (talk) 12:44, June 4, 2014 (UTC) The Earl was killed by the wielder of the Heart but the fight caused the Great flood. The 12 remaining noah sheltered in the Ark and gave birth to humanity. The fate of the Heart Wielder is unknown. Skylent (talk) 20:56, September 15, 2016 (UTC)Skylent Partly transformed state rereading the series, and the image used for road's partial transformed state is inaccurate, in the panel above, shes in full noah, and next to a window in the old ark(volume 10, page 116(chapter 93), to me it looks like she's still in full noah, but the glow from the old ark's sun is making her LOOK like she's in a partial state, in said previous panel, you can even see her left cheek discolored from the sun passing through the window Phazeblade (talk) 09:29, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Interesting. Please, feel free to provide an image with a party transformed noah! (not necessarly road) Skylent (talk) 20:54, September 15, 2016 (UTC)Skylent The closest partial noah state i know of would be Skinn Bolic's initial transformation, where his stigmata first appeared, and he had them bandaged over, but i wouldnt exactly call it a true partial noah state, as he was still in the process of becoming a noah, and as for adding a image, im not really sure how to go about doing that, never did so before Phazeblade (talk) 10:27, September 16, 2016 (UTC) The stigma are not necessary. Only Noah eyes on human skin is ok.